Denis Glover
Lt.- Cmdr Denis James Matthews Glover DSC (9 December 1912 - 9 August 1980) was a New Zealand poet and publisher. Life Well-known for radical leftist opinions, Glover was often in trouble with authorities. In 1935 he founded the Caxton Press , which he used to encourage a less sentimental style of poetry in New Zealand than was being published prior to this time. His work at the Press was interrupted by service in the Navy in World War II, in which he rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and received a Distinguished Service Cross for bravery. Writing His best-known works are the Sings Harry sequence, "Arawata Bill" and "The Magpies". The refrain of the latter ("Quardle oodle ardle wardle doodle", imitating the sound of the Australian magpie) is one of the most famous lines in New Zealand poetry. Recognition In popular culture Douglas Lilburn set some of Glover's poems to music, and later used a theme from his setting of "Sings Harry" in his Third Symphony. Playwright Roger Hall wrote a play called Mr Punch about Glover's life. Publications Poetry *''Another Argo''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton Club, 1935. *''Thistledown''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton Club, 1935. *''Short Reflection on the Present State of Literature in this Country''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1935. *''Several Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1936. *''The Arraignment of Paris''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1937. *''Thirteen Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1939. *''Recent Poems'' (by Allen Curnow, A.R.D. Fairburn, Denis Glover, & R.A.K. Mason). Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1941. *''D Day''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1944. *''The Wind and the Sand: Poems, 1934-1944''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1945. *''Summer Flowers''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1946. *''Sings Harry, and other poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1951. *''Arawata Bill: A sequence of poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1953. *''Since Then''. Wellington: Mermaid Press, 1957. *''Poetry Harbinger'' (with A.R.D. Fairburn). Auckland: Pilgrim Press, 1958. *''Selected Poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1964. *''Sharp Edge Up: Verses and satires''. Auckland: Blackwood & Janet Paul, 1968. *''Enter Without Knocking: Selected poems''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1971. *''Wellington Harbour''. Wellington: Catspaw Press, 1974. *''Clutha: River poems''. . Dunedin, NZ: J. McIndoe, 1977. *''Towards Banks Peninsula: A sequence''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1977. *''Come High Water''. Palmerston North, NZ: Dunmore Press, 1977. *''For Whom the Cock Crows''. Dunedin, NZ: J. McIndoe, 1978. *''Men of God''. Palmerston North, NZ: Dunmore Press, 1978. *''Or Hawk or Basilisk: Verses''. Wellington: Catspaw Press, 1978. *''Selected Poems''. Auckland: Penguin, 1981. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Bill Manhire). Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1995. Short fiction *''3 Short Stories''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1936. Non-fiction *''Hot Water Sailor'' (autobiography). Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1962. *''Denis Glover's Bedside Book (illustrated by Russell Clark). Auckland: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1963.'' *''How Water Sailor, 1912-1962, & Landlubber Ho!, 1963-1980''. Auckland, Sydney, & London: Collins, 1981. Juvenile *''The Magpies'' (illustrated by Dick Frizell). Auckland & London: Century Hutchinson, 1987. Edited *''New Poems'' (selected by Ian Milner & Denis Glover). Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1934. *Merrill Moore, Cross Currents: A selection of sonnets, 1903-1957. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus, 1961. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Denis Glover, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 28, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"The Magpies" *Denis James Matthews Glover at the New Zealand Electronic Texts Collection ;Audio / video *Between the Lines: Denis Glover 1912-1980 at NZOnScreen ;About *Denis Glover at the New Zealand Book Council *Denis Glover on Zealandia, Britannia's daughter, the woman symbolising New Zealand (particularly in the early 20th century). *Glover, Denis James Matthews in the Dictionary of New Zealand Biography Category:1912 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Former students of Christ's College, Canterbury Category:New Zealand poets Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Royal Navy officers of World War II Category:New Zealand people of World War II Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Modernist poets